Skarloey Engine Sheds
Crovan's Gate, Island of Sodor |year_opened = 1865 |railway = Skarloey Railway |type = Straight |berths = 2 3 4 3 }} The Skarloey Railway Sheds are where the locomotives and rolling stock of the Skarloey Railway rest. They are located at Crovan's Gate. History ''The Railway Series'' The sheds and rails were raised up above the standard gauge tracks and there was a 'ramp' where narrow gauge rolling stock could be transferred onto a standard gauge flatbed or well wagon. Engine Shed The Engine Shed was built in 1865 as a single road brick shed, capable of holding both the railway's locomotives. For nearly a century the Engine Shed remained as built, but in 1954 a double line was laid in to enable four engines to be accommodated. By 1961, when Rheneas at last returned, the rather ramshackle ex-Goods Shed, which Skarloey and Rusty occupied, had been repaired and closed in. Later, following the rescue and rebuilding of Duke in 1969, the main shed was extended to the rear and can now hold six locomotives. Doors at the west end give access to a turntable installed in 1965. In addition to the main sheds, there are secondary ones at Skarloey. Carriage Sheds The original shed of 1865 was timber built and open at the base. It was designed to hold the four-wheeled coaches and brake van which were, until 1953/54, the only revenue earning passenger stock the railway had. There were, in addition, a set of six open-sided quarrymen's coaches which were stored every weekend in the Wagon shop. At an unknown date, prior to 1953, the Carriage Shed's timber footings had been replaced with slate slabs; but when the revival in the railway's fortunes began in 1954, passenger stock was increased first with open and later with bogie vehicles and further covered storage space was needed. To provide this, the Carriage and Wagon Shops were extended. This made it necessary to re-lay the main line to clear the enlarged sheds. ''Thomas & Friends'' When the Skarloey Railway was introduced in the fourth series, the engine and carriage sheds were similar to their Railway Series counterparts; they were mirrored and the wooden part of the shed had two tracks instead of one and the sheds and rails were lowered to ground level. Across from the sheds was a standard gauge shed/shunting yard and a roundhouse. The sheds were seemingly replaced by the Depot from the sixth series onwards. There is also a two berth engine shed at Rheneas. In the eighteenth series, similar looking sheds reappeared on a curve track right behind Crovan's Gate station, however the carriage shed is missing, the brick shed does not have a back with the rails running right through them and the wooden shed is single lined only. They do not appear to be used for resting at night. Residents File:MainSkarloeyCGI2.png|Skarloey File:MainRheneasCGI.png|Rheneas File:MainSirHandelCGI.png|Sir Handel File:MainPeterSamCGI.png|Peter Sam File:MainRustyCGI.png|Rusty File:MainDuncanCGI.png|Duncan File:MainDukeModel.png|Duke Railway Series only File:MainIvoHughRWS.png|Ivo Hugh Appearances Railway Series= |-| Television Series= Thomas & Friends *'Series 4' - Sleeping Beauty, Four Little Engines, A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Trucks, Home at Last, Rock 'n' Roll, Special Funnel, Steam Roller, Passengers and Polish, Gallant Old Engine and Bowled Out *'Series 5' - Duncan Gets Spooked *'Series 18' - Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Duncan the Humbug and Emily Saves the World *'Series 21' - Confused Coaches *'Series 22' - Counting on Nia |-| Other Media= Books *'My Thomas Story Library''' - Skarloey, Sir Handel, Duncan, Peter Sam, Rheneas and Mighty Mac Trivia * The Skarloey Railway Sheds are based upon the Talyllyn Railway's sheds at Pendre, Tywyn. *Midway through the fifth series both sheds were repainted grey. *The carriage shed was reused in several other places throughout Series 5: **At the Flour Mill. **On the mainline in Busy Going Backwards and Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach. **As Stepney's Shed. *After repaint: **At the Boulder Quarry. **At Bertram's Old Mine. **At the slate quarry in Snow (along with the engine shed). *All characters introduced in the fourth series had their nameboards taken at the Skarloey Engine Sheds: **Duncan and Duke were located at the front of the middle shed. **Sir Handel and Peter Sam were located at the front of the wooden shed. **Rheneas was located at the front of the carriage shed. **Skarloey and Rusty were located at the back of the carriage shed. **George, Caroline and the Post Van were located at the back of the middle shed. **Stepney and The Diesel were located near the back of the sheds. es:Cobertizos del Ferrocarril Skarloey pl:Hangar Lokomotyw Wąskotorowych ru:Паровозное депо Скарлоуи Category:Landmarks Category:Sheds Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Buildings